COFFEE SHOP SEX (Alternative title: This is Scandalous)
by seaweedcussyeah
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr; "Break and Sharon work in a coffee shop; they're gonna do it." Sorry but not really. (Just copied the title and summary from my original blog post that's how lazy I am.)


**COFFEE SHOP SEX**

_Somehow this kind of situation always seems to happen... _Sharon thought as she found herself sitting on the counter, fork with cake in hand, and Break hovering over her. She wondered how she allowed him to get away with sort of thing every time they shared a lunch hour.

Dating your co-worker was frowned upon if not outright discouraged, so of course they were seeing each other on the sly. Yet somehow whenever they found themselves alone in the back room for an extended period of time he could never hold back from incessant flirting and teasing. Really it shouldn't have been a big deal, but working in such a small coffee shop, there was a risk for others getting suspicious.

Unfortunately, while Sharon valued her job she also found Break quite irresistible, which is how she ended up feeding him cake from atop a counter. If someone were to walk in, which was unlikely, but if they were, Sharon and Break would most likely get a stern talking to and that would be all. At least Sharon told herself that to justify indulging Break's wishes.

At the moment she was becoming mildly suspicious because Break wasn't taking the cake she was offering as quickly as he normally would, on top of the mischievous look in his eyes. Thinking that he must be planning something, she decided to voice her concern, but before she could open her mouth he suddenly dipped his head down between legs (taking advantage of her habit of not wearing anything beneath her work uniform).

"_Break!"_ she cried as she dropped the fork, which hit the ground with an unceremonious clang. It wasn't unusual for Break to pull this sort of thing- at home; he'd never gone this far at work before however. Despite being agitated at the situation she wasn't going to stop him. She leaned back on her elbows and arched her back, hoping for it to be over and done with quickly while simultaneously enjoying it. The fear of being caught intermingled with pleasure. He was good (he was always good) and her fear started to slip away completely as she became caught up in the feeling of his tongue against her.

Just as she was about to lose herself completely he pulled away. She was about to yell at him but as she sat up a little more she noticed he had removed his apron and was fussing with his pants. Knowing what he was planning to do she hissed _"Hurry up!"_ The clock was ticking after all, and as unlikely as it was, there was still a possibility that someone could walk in at any moment. He chuckled and the next thing she knew he was in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response and he held onto her hips as he began to move. She gripped the edge of the counter and tried not to make any sort of loud sound that might attract attention, though a few gasps escaped her lips.

"It's so cute," he said with ragged breath. "How you're trying so hard to keep your composure."

"Do you want-"

_-to get caught _was what she was going to say, but he interrupted her with a kiss. _Bastard_, she thought as she kissed back less reluctantly than she would have liked. As they kissed he picked up his pace and she tightened both the grip she had on the counter with her hands and the one she had on his waist with her legs.

She came quickly since he had worked her up beforehand. Regaining her awareness of their surroundings as she recovered, her worry returned and she waited impatiently for him to finish. As he moved on to kissing down her neck she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and saw that their free hour would be ending shortly. She cursed mentally and contemplated simply shoving him off her if he didn't climax in the next few minutes.

Thankfully he did and swiftly parted from her. She got to her feet and took a few wobbly steps before grabbing onto the counter to compose herself. She turned to him and said "I can't _believe _you fucked me at work..."

"You didn't stop me," he replied with a smile as he fixed his pants.

"Well, no, but..." She blushed. "We could have been caught you know."

"That makes it more exciting," he laughed as he put his apron back on.

Her attention left him when she realized she was in no state to return to work. Break picked up the fork she'd dropped earlier as she hastily tried to clean herself up. After he'd pinned back the pieces of hair which had come loose and she'd fixed her disheveled skirt, they looked more or less presentable, and right on time.

She didn't say anything to Break as they returned to work, though she could hear him snickering. She wished she could control whether she blushed or not. She desperately hoped that she hadn't missed anything and her appearance and the back room were both perfectly in order as if nothing had happened.

She heard a co-worker say something about her though she didn't know what, she only heard her name. She tensed up but tried not to let it show. When a second co-worker said "She just got off break," she nearly dropped her tray.


End file.
